Emperor Augustus Caesar
Emperor Augustus Caesar Emperor Gaius Julius Caesar Augustus is the 1st Emperor of the SPQR Roman Empire and its People. Rome's first Emperor came to prominance following the chaos that followed after the assassination of his Co-Consul, Flameswords3 in early 2006. Proving that coalitions never worked, he then came out on top from the other two Roman clans of the time (Eastern Roman Empire, New Age Rome) that ended with the defeat of New Age Rome in September 2006. Within just a few months, Consul Octavian had become Augustus, the SPQR Roman Empire was born and is still under his control going on his 6th year as sole Emperor. About Augustus Augustus' military successes are shadowed by his political genius. He has a great talent for demoralizing others whilst improving moral of his own people back home. He defeated rival clans in the Empire's infancy with constistant back to back victories, however his greatest victory was the war against New Age Rome a few months after he was named sole Emperor. He also expanded the Empire's borders to unforseeable heights to the point where land was given back to the people whom he had conquered under rules that they would swear loyalty to the Emperor's of SPQR Rome and aide the Empire in the defense of its territories. The moment that truly defines Augustus' reign as Emperor to this date were the two invasions of World 130 in 2011 by the B.M.C. This lead to a conflict of intrest as the B.M.C. claimed ownership of Rome as Augustus was busy dealing with an allied clan war at the time. Upon returning to Rome, Augustus rallied the Roman forces and marched against B.M.C. and utterly crushed the opposition. After their humiliating defeat, Augustus forgave them and told them to work on their clan rather than attacking already firmly planted institutions however they did not listen and tried again 3 months later to defeat the Empire which ended in a complete slaughter of B.M.C. forces. Upon the retreat of the B.M.C., Augustus ordered Tiberius and Caligula to pursue them to their newly acquired homeworld of 67 where the last remnants of their insitution were defeated and SPQR once again found itself on top. Currently, Augustus is working on a way to strengthen his Empire as a whole. Along with Tiberius and Caligula, his two lead Generals, he is working on an initiative to bolster the Roman Legions into a much stronger fighting force than before. Granted the Empire was rarely beaten in previous wars, Imperial Decree states the armies must be stronger than ever in order to survive and adapt to the ever changing flow of the worlds. His thoughts are not full force in with the military, but rather a a half and half with the People. Recently Augustus and his long time friend and confidant Antmon Scipio have reinstated the factions of old promising to return SPQR to its former prestige and prowess not only on the field of battle, but at home in a stable economy. Famous Quotes "Once you join and become a Roman, wherever you go after, you will remain a Roman for life." "Power is not only shown through Strength of Arms, but rather through the apperance of Power." "Rome's shadow is vast, either embrace us as brothers or be consumed by our shadow." "Make haste, slowly." "Strength and Honor!" "The one emote I will never purchase is the Surrender emote. Surrender, defeat, retreat, none of those words have a place in my dictionary." Known traits Political and Economic Genius Excellent Military Commander Propaganda Machine Harsh but Fair Emperor Experienced Clan Leader for more than 3 years Emotionless towards hostiles Gallery cyrussss.jpg|Augustus in his chopchopchop mode!